Insert Fandom Here
by Zanbandia
Summary: AU. Summer looks to be taking a turn for the worst for Harry and Hermione, but a common interest in anime and manga proves to be vital!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Mentions of many anime/manga titles and terms, and internet stuff.

~.~.~

**INSERT FANDOM HERE**

The heavy beat of the music lulled him between consciousness and sleep. His mind barely registered the voice in the background of his half awake mind. Something told him that today something was suppose to happen; something that happens this time every year. The music reached its peak the singer screaming out the lyrics and the guitars screeching with him.

With all the noise is seemed the silence was much louder for the dozing boy. He opened his eyes then blinked twice, adjusting to the change in light. His addled mind attempting to boot up and became more aware of what was happening around him.

"Harry!" called a mature feminine voice from another room.

He blinked again and sat up, letting out a deep, heavy sigh from his nose as he did so. Running a hand through messy black hair he stared at his knees as though this would help him get in mind to wake up completely. He sighed sleepily again and looking around dazed. From the other room a woman with waist long red-hair peeked into the sitting room.

"There you are, Harry-dear," she said lovingly, in a voice only a mother could use.

He stared at her and smiled sleepily, "Hello, mom," came his mumbled response.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she walked over to him. "Did I wake you dear?" she asked concerned. He smiled at her and stretched his arms back, satisfied with the pops from his back.

"No ma'am. I was just dozing and I suppose it was that 'in-between' sleep, ya know?" He pushed his elbows back and was rewarded by a few more small pops.

The click of a radio being turned off caught his attention.

"Really, Harry!" she sounded amazed and annoyed at once, "How can you sleep with such much music playing?"

He smiled cheekily at her. "One of my managers told me once that he use to fall asleep listening to Silent Hill music. I think rock is a much better choice than horror music from a video game."

She patted his shoulder and ignored the comment. "Well, your father, brothers, and sister are going to be here soon."

A tight smile, "Always appreciated. I'll be in my room."

He got up, picking up the radio once he stood completely. His mother frowned.

"Harry?"

"Yes." He retrieved a sketchbook from the coffee table next to him.

"I thought perhaps you would like to spend some time with us," his mother ventured hopefully.

"No that's alright. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to keep up with all the things you have to talk about." He grabbed his pencil bag case also.

"That's not true, Harry," she started, "There are plenty of thing-- "

"Really?" he stated hard. "Are there really lots and lots of topics we can talk about when you can't even comment on my _normal_ _**muggle**_ manager?"

He turned from her and headed up the stairs. His throat was just as tight as his chest, and an unpleasant sour feeling had settled in his stomach. He hated the summers he had started spending with his family. By the time he slammed his bedroom door shut he eyes had acquired an uncomfortable stinging sensation too.

~.~.~

Lilly stared up the stairs longingly. She felt terrible about how she had handled that situation. Harry was right though. She shouldn't have just brushed aside his comment about his manager. It was small things such as that, which Harry offered to his family. They were his constant small attempts at getting them to talk to him about something non-magical. To him the hope that one of those little comments would be responded to, probably meant more than 'I love you' at this point.

Lily sighed aggregated towards herself and Harry. Didn't he understand she couldn't pick up on little things like that sometimes, and why didn't she remember to do so? It all boiled down to so much time that they had been apart.

Lily knew when this had happened though. The moment James Jr. received his Hogwarts letter six years ago everything changed. Harry went to a good muggle school and J.J. (nicknamed so thanks to Harry) went to Hogwarts. Harry's second brother went to Hogwarts and still Harry was going to a muggle school. Cantilena had just been accepted this past year, and Harry was getting ready to enter a University after his final year. It all boiled down to Harry never going to Hogwarts.

Even though Lily and James had been disappointed that their first born son would never go to Hogwarts they still loved him deeply, but Lily knew that when J.J. was accepted to Hogwarts things just seemed to change for the Potter family. Harry's school work started to not make sense to Lily, and soon he was learning things Lilly would have learned, but never did due to her attending Hogwarts.

Soon she couldn't help Harry and the rift grew more. She was ashamed that she couldn't help her child. Then Dumbledore's offer to teach at Hogwarts gave her an escape. Something she would regret doing after Harry turned fifteen. She would regret it forever but she couldn't change what happened, and Harry had moved forward and grown from it. It hurt her and James to find out about those life changing events a year after they happened. Lily was jealous of the people who had helped Harry through it.

Lily shook her head and refused to let her mind drift down that dark road of regret and jealousy. She smiled and told herself she would try again. Harry was willing to try so she would be also. Besides James and her other children would be home soon. Not time to dawdle! Dinner needed to be cooked and soon!

~.~.~

"WHAT?" Harry yelled as he slammed down his fork at dinner. He started at his parent hurt and angry.

"J.J gets to have a whole magical family over all summer and I've never once been able to invite my friends over. Not even once!"

James looked at Harry imploringly. "Please, Harry," he started, but was soon cut off.

"Oh, no! Don't you dare 'please, Harry' me!" He pushed himself away from the table, "I know why I haven't been able to, but I find it very unfair that I have to put up with all the magic and jokes at my expense so that you can be all buddy- buddy with your friends, but none of you could go a few days without magic so I could spend a few summer days with** my friends at my** **home!**" He stomped out of kitchen feeling like a twelve year old, but justified.

Everyone watched him going, on some level feeling guilty, but angry too.

~.~.~

Grumbling in his room Harry was bent over his desk draw attempting to find his micron pens. They weren't in his pencil bag case like always. He couldn't remember using them recently. Well, not since the afternoon the Weasleys and one Hermione Granger came to the Potter household four days prior.

As livid as he was he wasn't rude. So he greeted them, got his parents for them, and locked himself away for the rest of their visit, which would be the rest of summer break. Not even bothering with introduction. He was sure that he could get to know their names once he cooled down.

"Damn it all!" he growled and slammed the desk draw shut. He would have to go down to the den and see if they had gotten left there when the Weasleys had flooed in.

~.~.~

He stomped down the stairs and tried to rein in his temper and sour attitude.

'_There is no need for rudeness just because you're upset, Harry,'_ came the reminder that sounded a lot like one of Harry's closest friends. She was right of course. So with a deep breath and calming thoughts of cat-girls Harry entered den and was greeted with silent surprise from everyone in there.

~.~.~

The Weasleys and his family stared. He grew uncomfortable.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think I left something of mine in here and I really need it."

"No bother, Harry-dear," came Lily's gentle reply. Harry nodded stifle and went to the coffee table and bent down to look underneath it. His eyes brightened when he spotted his three missing pens. A quiet hiss of 'yes', and he pulled up, pens in his hand and happy.

He went to get up when a curious voice asked suddenly, "Are those special muggle pens, my boy?"

Harry blinked and looked at the balding red-haired man who was sitting on one couches across from where Harry kneeling.

"Huh?" was Harry's only response.

"Those pens, young Harry, are they special muggle pens?" the man asked again.

"Oh, uhm…well no. I suppose not. Well, to some they would probably just be normal everyday pens, but to my friends and me they are really important." Harry was a little uncomfortable, but excited that someone was willing to know about something he liked.

"Why are they so important?" Arthur Weasley asked excitedly, though he tried to hide it. He heard his wife tut un-approvingly, but he was desperate. Had been excited to meet James and Lily oldest son when he heard the boy lived in the muggle world during the school year. He was hopeful that Harry would be willing to fill him on some of the muggle contraptions he didn't know about.

Harry smiled hesitantly. "They're…they're drawing pens, Mr…"("Arthur Weasley") "…Weasley. My friends and I all ink traditionally. Though a few of us are trying out our hand at inking digitally, we mainly sick to traditional inking, since that's what Li-li's mom showed us to do when we were twelve."

"Inking? Like inking with quills? Such as, penmanship practice, and digital inking? I don't think I've heard of that." Mrs. Weasley was about to tell her husband to not hassle the young man when a small laugh came from the boy.

"No! I mean no, sir. I'm sorry it's just if you saw how my friends and I wrote, including the girls, you would find that question funny too. These pens were from Japan and are used to ink pencil drawings, and digital inking is when you use a computer and an art program like Photoshop, or Adobe Illustrator, hell I know someone who uses Flash to ink their drawings." Harry couldn't stop the excited contentment that started to build up in his chest. It was nice to tell someone about his friends and what they did together. Someone who wasn't muggle like him, someone who was a wizard.

"Ah, I've heard of the muggle Com-pu-tur," Arthur said wisely.

"Comput-er," Harry corrected, "Well, you can do a lot of things on a computer if you know how." He laughed a little. "You can talk to people over in the States of send them a message. You can find information of events happening today or that took place 300 years ago."

"Really now?" My Weasley asked amazed. The other Weasley family member rolled their eyes and started up their pervious conversation, letting their dad have his fun and wishing Harry luck.

"Is that what you do, Harry?"

"Oh no! Unless it's for school I don't use the computer for that most of the time."

"Then what is it you do, do?"

Harry grinned widely, "I read manga and watch anime of course! Oh, I also like to put up my pictures of my power ranger cosplay. I even have an art page on a website! I put all my stuff up on there. Oh there was even a time I got my friend Jo to cosplay as giant sponge a stick, which was a joke from one of our comics and art history class."

Mr. Weasley started to ask more questions when a voice cut him off, "Do you mean the community bath sponge on a stick?"

Conversation cease once again and all eyes stared at Hermione Granger.

~.~.~

Hermione would admit the only person she was really friends with in the Potter house right now was Ginny, but that was more a mentor relationship. A mentor relationship where Ginny never took any of Hermione's advice to heart.

Now James Jr. Potter and Ron Weasley were good boys but not her best friends. Hermione had often found herself wondering if she should stop attending Hogwarts and just return to the muggle world. She didn't though; instead she busied herself during her friendless summers with catching up on muggle school work. She was determined to at least be recognized as a home-school graduate.

So when Ginny asked her to come to Potters for the summer she was reluctant but willing to get away from the double summer work for once. She never once thought she would find someone interested in manga and anime like her.

~.~.~

"Yeah," was Harry's hesitant response. "Do you read the comic?"

"Do you draw it," Hermione asked, refusing to give answer before she received one.

"Does Sailor Moon have blonde hair?" Harry grinned and was awarded with another grin. Only his friends would get his way of answering, but this brown haired girl was pretty cool.

"So is there a real reason to the Jesus-Joseph comic, or were all the readers correct in assuming you were high when it was written?"

"I wasn't high! Li-li and I were in a lecture and an art slide came up and I said it was Jesus, but then the instructor said it was Saint Joseph and we laughed. Then Li-li said Jesus and Jospeh were the same and we made that comic. Sometimes insides jokes are pointless. This would be one of those times."

"You read Vampire Knight?" Hermione asked sitting down next to Harry on the floor.

"Oh yeah. And just a little F.Y.I I ship Kaname and Yuuki. So don't be spouting you like the Zero stupid-head."

"Oh no! I hate him. Never liked him much in the series! Always going on and on and he's the only one making all the problems!"

"I know! Have you read Doubt? Awesome manga. Love it!"

"Haven't read it. Is it on ?"

"Yep, and up to chapter 16 right now."

"I'll read it once I get the chance."

"You can use my laptop and read it later tonight. I don't mind."

"You're too cool." Harry uncapped a pen and started to draw squiggles on his knuckles.

"Ha ha. I know. Hmmm…so do you like yaoi?" he asked.

"You like yaoi?!"

"I have all girl friends and am obsessed with anime and manga. Why wouldn't I?"

A soft happy laugh was Hermione's response.

"Wow, that kinda hot," Hermione winked. Jaws dropped.

"Tell it like it is," was Harry response. "What's your favorite one?"

"Oh…I think I like Mister Misstress. L-O-L, T's" Hermione's giggle sounded perverted and Harry snorted trying to hide a laugh. "Have you seen Bible Black…uhm?"

"Harry," He held out his hand. "And yes and I was disturbed mentally at the age of sixteen."

"Hermione," she shook his offered hand. "Well, it's not as bad as Two Girls One Cup."

Harry made a gagging motion and noise. "Siiiiiick," he hissed out.

"I know! My cousin thought it'd be funny to show that to me last summer when he visited!"

"Ha! Sorry, but that's funny."

Hermione smacked him. "Laugh all you want! I shall get you to see it."

"Never! Have you seen the Kermit the Frog response? I laughed so hard."

"Or the grandma one? I felt bad for her. Such an awful grandson."

"That was funny."

"Have you seen Ultimate girl?" Hermione looked she was attempting not to laugh.

"Oh man." Harry started to laugh, hard. Hermione joined him.

"I'm coming!" Harry proclaimed loudly.

"Grab it!" Hermione stated just as loud.

Both attempted to catch their breath. Gasping between laughter and laughing more. "Oh man if there is someone in Japan who watches that show for the plot and character development, they are lying to themselves on a big scale," Harry gasped out and laughed shakily.

Hermione nodded. "I know! It qualifies at soft hentia, right?"

"Definitely."

Suddenly, Harry perked up and remembered who he had been talking to before he talked to Hermione.

"Ah, I'm sorry Mr. Weasley! I didn't mean to forget about you! It's and anime/manga thing. Once you start you just can't stop."

"Like Pringles," Hermione said nodding sagely.

"Oh yeah," Harry said and smiled at Mr. Weasley.

"No, problem Harry!" Mr. Weasley said happily. "Perhaps you can explain what all those terms are to me! Such as the anime, manga (is that like the fruit), yaoi, and hen-tie, is that a type of muggle chicken?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and started to laugh again.

"I'm not telling him about hentia," said Hermione.

"You have to Ms. Have-you-seen-Bible-black girl!"

"I refuse Mr. I-read-yaoi – and-like-it."

"Tell it like it is!"

Everyone was confused greatly on many levels.

~.~.~

An: Not really well written just for fun. Kinda just an AU where Harry wasn't a wizard, he liked anime and manga and was a serious fan. I got this idea because two of my classmates and I are always making people leave the student lounge cause of our anime and manga habit during our break. I feel bad though. I bet we're pretty annoying but if you're an anime/manga fan its fun.

I kind of just wanted to write that kind of scene between Harry and Hermione. Since those two are the only major character exposed to the muggle world thoroughly I thought they would be the perfect ones to know what anime and manga is.

Don't flame please. This is just done for fun. Nothing more nothing less. Though I got the constant urge to make Ron all crazy jealous and interrupt their conversation. Because we all like a little RHr. Though I like HHr a bit more. Tee hee.


End file.
